


Labor Day

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Just a random A/B/O mpreg drabble.





	Labor Day

“Jack… _Jaaack_ …. ** _Jack!_** _”_

The alpha had been napping on the couch, zoning in and out of consciousness to the drone of the ECHOvision when the sound of his mate calling poked through and zapped him back awake. He nearly knocked the lamp off the side table as he scrambled to his feet, blearily rushing into the bedroom with concern in his eyes as he zeroed into the omega laying on the bed.

“R-Rhys? What—what’s wrong?”

The omega had a flushed, frustrated look on his face, but otherwise looked unhurt. Eyebrow raised, Jack walked over to the bed, watching as Rhys bit his lip, cradling the heavy, swollen curve of his stomach.

“I…don’t laugh, okay?  _Don’t laugh_ ,” Rhys warned, his hands anxiously rubbing at his pale skin where he’d pulled up the stretched yellow sweater he’d poached from the alpha. Jack put his hands on his hips, managing to stay his jittery, dad-to-be energy at bay as he waited for Rhys to say what the heck was up.

“I…okay I woke from my nap and I wanted to get some water but I realize I um…well…”

Rhys kept one hand on his belly, the other resting on the bed as he tried to lever himself up. Keyboard being  _tried_ , because Rhys was barely able to lift his upper body up off the messy bed before falling back with a frustrated sigh.

“ _That_.”

Jack blinked for a moment, the pieces slowly coming together. A grin spread wide across his face, but to his credit, he managed not to laugh. Honestly, it was more adorable than funny.

“Awww,  _Rhysie_ , you really are all baby aren’t ya?”

“God, shut  _up_ ,” Rhys moaned, rubbing the palms of his hands against his eyes, “the doctor  _told_  you I have a short torso…it…it sticks out more…”

Jack only grinned brighter, resting one knee against the bed as he held his arms out.

“Need a lift, kitten?”

Rhys glared at Jack for a moment, resting his arms atop his round belly, before he reached out to Jack wordlessly, wiggling his fingers.

Jack obliged without further question, sliding his broad hands underneath Rhys’ knees and lower back, straining with faux effort much to his omega’s chagrin, before easily hefting Rhys into his arms. His belly rested comfortably against Jack’s chest, and the CEO could feel the wall his mate’s tense, exasperated muscles melted in the embrace of his alpha.

“…Thanks,” Rhys murmured as he nuzzled sleepily into Jack’s neck, his hands returning to his belly, “your sons are too big.”

“Not just yet, sweetheart. They still got a lot of growing left to do,” Jack finally allowed himself a soft chuckle as he kissed Rhys’ forehead, carrying the omega off to get some water from the kitchen—and maybe an ice cream pick-me-up while they were at it.


End file.
